Forum:Artikelgestaltung
Da wir gerade so schön ins Reden kommen: Auf den Diskussionsseiten häufen sich Vorschläge, die auf das Zusammenlegen von verschiedenen Artikel hinauslaufen (Blaue Flöte/Omaticaya/Musikalische Kultur). Meiner Meinung nach müssen wir das jeweils konkret entscheiden - und das machen wir im Augenblick ja auch. Trotzdem sollten wir nicht auf die Vielfalt der Stichworte verzichten - durch die Verlinkungen und die Kategoriebildung gibt es ja erkennbare Zusammenhänge. Was meint ihr? Dr Sam Clemens 16:27, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Bei speziell den 3 Artikeln würde ich erstmal vorschlagen zu versuchen sie auszubauen. Wenn sich dabei herausstellt, das es zu wenig Infos gibt, kann man sie immer noch zusammenführen. Faern. 18:31, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bei dem Artikel Tsahik Sänume steht sie ist die Tsahik und clan-anführer. Ich habe zufällig endeckt, dass auf der englischen seite steht Amanti sei der Clan Anführer der Tipani clan. aber vielleicht ist mein englisch zu schlecht und habe es falsch verstanden. Ihr könnt ja mal auch ein Blick drauf werfen! was meint ihr den? Mr Angel 17:51, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Bitte genauer lesen, dort steht "Amanti is a Tipani Clan leader of the Toruka Nar'ing region". Ich kann aber heute Abend nochmal einen Blick in die Pandorapedia im Spiel werfen. Faern. 18:22, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Amanti is a Tipani Clan leader of the Toruka Nar'ing region = Amanti ist ein tipani clan anführer/in der Torukua naring Region was verstehst du den darunter ? Unter dem Artikel Tipani steht amanti ist ein mitglied aber in diesem satz sieht es aus als wäre es eine art clan?? Mr Angel 18:29, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Das ist so zu verstehen: "Amanti ist eine Tipani-Clan Anführerin der Region Toruka Nar'ing." Also sowas ähnliches wie Tsu'tey, aber nur für das eine Gebiet. Faern. 19:21, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin auch dafür, dass wir viele Artikel haben, anstatt ein Paar zusammengefasster Artikel.Unsainted 20:17, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich verstehe das mit der Tipani clan nicht. wenn mehrere tipani clans gibt ist die info über sänume aber falsch! dann müsste man schreiben einer der tipani clan. klärt mich bitte auf Mr Angel 20:23, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Ich hab grad nochmal im Spiel nachgeschaut. Was im englischen Wiki zu Tsahik Sänume und zu Amanti steht, ist wörtlich aus dem Spiel übernommen. Sänume ist also gleichzeitig Tsahik und Clanführer. Da der Tipani-Clan in mehreren Regionen des Spiels aktiv ist, wurde Amanti offenbar von Sänume die Verantwortung des Führers über die Clanmitglieder übertragen, die sich in der Region Torukä Nar'ìng aufhalten. Amanti ist also der Tsahik untergeordnet. Jetzt klarer? Faern. 21:03, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::*singen* Hallelujah** endlich habe ich verstanden vielen dank. Wie wäre es jetzt mit einem Artikel über Amanti :D Mr Angel 21:10, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: Nur zu, von den Tipani fehlen sowieso noch die meisten. :) Faern. 22:00, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wie wäre es wenn wir eine Kategorie und Artikel über Waffen herstellen? Mr Angel 23:52, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn wir genug über die einzelnen Waffen zusammentragen können gerne, aber wenn wir zu jeder Waffe nur ein, zwei Sätze schaffen wärs besser, wenn wir einfach einen Artikel zu den Waffen der RDA und einen Artikel zu den Waffen der Na'vi schreiben würden.Unsainted 00:15, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Alleine im Survival Guide gibts ca 10 Seiten über die RDA-Waffen. Da sollte schon was zusammenkommen, es muss nur jemand machen. Faern. 03:32, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Aber gibt es genug Infos zu den einzelnen Waffen? Unsainted 09:03, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich habe mich mal umgesehen! Nicht alle Artikel sind ganz voll aber ja da würden informatioenen rauskommen, solange man übersetzen kann Mr Angel 11:11, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Kann man an dieser Stelle nicht die Pandorapedie aus dem Spiel benutzen? Die ist an dieser Stelle ja recht gut gefüllt.193.26.47.75 13:21, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Dieser Idee ist eigentlich nicht schlecht! Aber wer hat das spiel und ist bereit alles abzuschreiben? Ich würde es machen hätte ich das spiel! Ich habe es mir mal ausgeliehen und durchgespielt mehr auch nicht! Gruß Mr Angel 15:33, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habs und hab bei den meisten Artikeln (vorallem bei den Pflanzen) oder beim Valkyrie-Artikel die Informationen ergänzt. Allerdings zieht sich das Abschreiben ins Unendliche und ich hab auch nicht immer die Zeit. Vielleicht hat ja noch jemand das Spiel und ist willig zu schreiben...Ventress 16:11, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Zeit? Wer hat schon Zeit? Mal schauen. Ich schau mal das ich was abschreibe. Da ich aber keine Ahnung habe wie ich hier was ergänzen kann, würde ich das jemanden auf seine Diskusionsseite schreiben. Oder wie geht man dann am besten vor? 193.26.47.77 07:10, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Schreib einfach HIER los! Gruß Mr Angel 10:57, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC)